


[Podfic] Looking Beyond

by eve11



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ClocketPatch's story.  <i>The guest lecturer wasn't on the syllabus</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Looking Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025460) by [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch). 



Title: Looking Beyond  
Author: Clocketpatch  
Words: 1366  
Read by: eve11  
Length: 7:34

Original text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025460)  
Reading: [here](http://tindeck.com/listen/zplm)


End file.
